Alphabet
by kendranoelle
Summary: 26, 100 word ficlets centered around House and others. Little drabbles about whatever comes to mind. Suggestions welcome.
1. Attention

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything House, M.D. except the season one box set. I own no copyrights and do not intend to make money off of this. I do this because it is fun. So no sue. I have no money anyway.

**Summary:** 100 word ficlets about pretty much whatever I can think of. I'm going in alphabetical order, picking a word and then kind of writing a story around it. This is my first House fic, so I'm trying to keep the characters in character, as they ought to be, but hey, I'm not a good writer so I'm sure some OOC may rear its ugly head, though I will try to keep it to a minimum. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Attention**

It's such a pity, to see something so good go to waste. If only they had just taken their time, paid a little more attention. If only they had listened to me, heard what I had to say. Had they just examined the situation just a little more closely, got their heads out of their self-important asses for just a few moments, things wouldn't have gotten to this point. They wouldn't be here now, gawking at the scene that unraveled before them. They would have had the sense to laugh at Chase as he poured hot coffee on his pants.


	2. Bleeding

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything House, M.D. except the season one box set. I own no copyrights and do not intend to make money off of this. I do this because it is fun. So no sue. I have no money anyway.

**Summary:** 100 word ficlets about pretty much whatever I can think of. I'm going in alphabetical order, picking a word and then kind of writing a story around it. This is my first House fic, so I'm trying to keep the characters in character, as they ought to be, but hey, I'm not a good writer so I'm sure some OOC may rear its ugly head, though I will try to keep it to a minimum. I hope you enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

**Bleeding**

"Wilson, you need to be admitted to the hospital immediately."

"Huh? Why?"

"Your heart is bleeding because it is full of too much care. Not only is caring too much bad for your health, it is detrimental to my emotional well-being."

"House…"

"Yeah?"

"I am not going to skip out on the neuroblastoma conference just because you want to whip my ass at Halo all weekend. Believe it or not, unlike you, I truly enjoy going to these things."

"So you are going to choose your little bald-headed kids over me? Your loveable Limping Twerp?"

"Obviously."

"Your compassion kills me."


	3. Cute

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything House, M.D. except the season one box set. I own no copyrights and do not intend to make money off of this. I do this because it is fun. So no sue. I have no money anyway.

**Summary:** 100 word ficlets about pretty much whatever I can think of. I'm going in alphabetical order, picking a word and then kind of writing a story around it. This is my first House fic, so I'm trying to keep the characters in character, as they ought to be, but hey, I'm not a good writer so I'm sure some OOC may rear its ugly head, though I will try to keep it to a minimum. I hope you enjoy it!

**Note:** I rewrote the letter "C" because I really disliked the melodrama of the original chapter. I think this one is significantly better.

**

* * *

**

**Cute**

"House."

"Yes your Cuddy-ness, how can I, your humble slave, serve you this delightfully miserable day?"

"Cute. You owe me 8 clinic hours this week; I expect them to be finished by tomorrow."

"Well gee, how should I put this? I have such a gosh darned busy caseload on top of my chronic, ahem, pain, I just don't think I can do it."

"Very funny, you haven't had a case in two weeks and as far as I'm concerned, your pain is in your crazy little head. All you care about is ditching work."

"Well I guess there is that…


	4. Dead

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything House, M.D. except the season one box set. I own no copyrights and do not intend to make money off of this. I do this because it is fun. So no sue. I have no money anyway.

**Summary:** 100 word ficlets about pretty much whatever I can think of. I'm going in alphabetical order, picking a word and then kind of writing a story around it. This is my first House fic, so I'm trying to keep the characters in character, as they ought to be, but hey, I'm not a good writer so I'm sure some OOC may rear its ugly head, though I will try to keep it to a minimum. I hope you enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

**Dead**

"Come on…jump over the river! Get on the lily pad! No, no, no, no, NO! Stupid! Jump AWAY from the little turtle dudes, not run into them. Is it that diffi…"

"Um, excuse me?"

"Yeah, hold on…come on…duck UNDER the fireballs!"

"Doctor? Are you going to finish my hemorrhoid exam anytime in the near future?"

"Shut up, I'm at the Boss…argh, just a few more minutes and I could have him beat…yeah, jump OVER the big flaming stick…"

"But my hemorrhoids, they really itch!"

"Oh put some Preparation H on them and go watch the Lifetime Channel. Crap, Mario's dead."


	5. Empathy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything House, M.D. except the season one box set. I own no copyrights and do not intend to make money off of this. I do this because it is fun. So no sue. I have no money anyway.

**Summary:** 100 word ficlets about pretty much whatever I can think of. I'm going in alphabetical order, picking a word and then kind of writing a story around it. This is my first House fic, so I'm trying to keep the characters in character, as they ought to be, but hey, I'm not a good writer so I'm sure some OOC may rear its ugly head, though I will try to keep it to a minimum. I hope you enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

**Empathy**

"I'm very sorry, but I'm afraid I have some bad news. The tumor's much larger…"

He could hear the woman choke back a sob. "How long do I have?"

"Three months at the most, we'll do our best to keep you comfortable, if there was anything I could do…

The woman sniffled, "No, you did the best you could… thank you."

Wilson stood up stiffly as the woman collapsed into tears. He'd always hated this part of his job. He opened the door and sighed.

"You owe me ten bucks."

"House, you lack empathy."

"Wilson, you lacketh my ten dollars."


	6. Fool

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything House, M.D. except the season one box set. I own no copyrights and do not intend to make money off of this. I do this because it is fun. So no sue. I have no money anyway.

**Summary:** 100 word ficlets about pretty much whatever I can think of. I'm going in alphabetical order, picking a word and then kind of writing a story around it. This is my first House fic, so I'm trying to keep the characters in character, as they ought to be, but hey, I'm not a good writer so I'm sure some OOC may rear its ugly head, though I will try to keep it to a minimum. I hope you enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

**Fool**

He wasn't going to be just another statistic. He was going to make something out of himself; he would NOT allow himself to become what everybody expected of him. Sure, he slipped up once, but he made sure nothing like that ever happened again. He was always on guard, on the alert, vigilant. He wasn't going to be anyone's fool. He wasn't going to let anybody take away what he'd earned. He commanded respect. He wasn't going to be just a black doctor. He was going to surpass everybody's expectations. Eric Foreman was going to be the best black doctor.


	7. Guilty

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything House, M.D. except the season one box set. I own no copyrights and do not intend to make money off of this. I do this because it is fun. So no sue. I have no money anyway.

**Summary:** 100 word ficlets about pretty much whatever I can think of. I'm going in alphabetical order, picking a word and then kind of writing a story around it. This is my first House fic, so I'm trying to keep the characters in character, as they ought to be, but hey, I'm not a good writer so I'm sure some OOC may rear its ugly head, though I will try to keep it to a minimum. I hope you enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

**Guilty**

I should have just kept my mouth shut. Things would've been better had I just kept my thoughts and feelings to myself. I had no right to force my desires upon him, especially since they were so unwanted. Things have changed between us now. It's not the same as it was before. I feel so guilty, putting him on the spot, demanding to know how he felt about me. It wasn't fair to him. Things wouldn't have gotten this awkward had I only kept my stupid schoolgirl infatuation to myself. Instead I crossed the line, and I can't cross back.


	8. Hairy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything House, M.D. except the season one box set. I own no copyrights and do not intend to make money off of this. I do this because it is fun. So no sue. I have no money anyway.

**Summary:** 100 word ficlets about pretty much whatever I can think of. I'm going in alphabetical order, picking a word and then kind of writing a story around it. This is my first House fic, so I'm trying to keep the characters in character, as they ought to be, but hey, I'm not a good writer so I'm sure some OOC may rear its ugly head, though I will try to keep it to a minimum. I hope you enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

**Hairy**

His head was throbbing, his eyes bloodshot and glassy as he stumbled into the bathroom, managing to stub his left toe on the door frame. His stomach burned from a lack of food and an excess of alcohol. He had overdone it again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He stared blankly into the mirror and noticed his face had become rather hairy. It looked as though he had a Chia Pet growing on his face. He scrunched up his face as he tried to recall the last time he shaved… a day didn't come to mind.


End file.
